hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 February 2016
00:01:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:01:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:08 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 00:02:24 back 00:02:31 wb 00:02:58 The Doug incident page now has more detail! 00:03:05 link? 00:03:13 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Douglas_incident 00:03:44 There is even a famous quote there. 00:03:45 :P 00:04:14 Yay, It's mine 00:04:16 :D 00:04:59 :P 00:05:13 "Simultaneously, several new major HHW users joined during this time, including Bobnekaro, StrawberryMaster, and Emmaelise401, the latter two of which would play major roles in the Douglas incident." 00:05:26 :) 00:06:21 :D 00:07:30 I wonder when September 25th will be completed 00:07:40 Me too. 00:08:07 Bob was the one who created the Antebellum one. 00:08:35 cool 00:09:42 I know what I'm going to start on 00:09:58 Bureaucrat Nkechinyer's press release :P 00:10:34 Okay. 00:11:30 It should be fun 00:12:14 Yeah. 00:14:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:18:47 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:31 Hey Emma 00:19:37 Took you guys long enough 00:19:39 <3 00:19:56 lol :P 00:20:26 Im feeling extra sassy today. 00:20:33 I am a force to be ****ed with today 00:20:46 Disregard what I said about leaving btw 00:20:48 I changed my mind 00:21:06 Hi 00:21:12 You thought about leaving? Again? 00:21:31 Wb Hype 00:22:03 Thanks 00:22:19 Np. 00:22:21 Hurricane RP time. 00:22:22 :D 00:22:34 You sure? Last time we played for 2 hours... 00:22:51 I'm positive. 00:23:07 I have until 9 tonight. 00:23:14 Okay! Let's play! 00:23:19 You start 00:23:26 hurricane rp? 00:23:27 :D 00:23:38 *Azure forms as a TS* 00:23:42 *Tropical Storm Azirla forms* 00:23:45 Yep. The storm cannot be stronger than 500 MPH. 00:23:51 Ok. 00:24:15 *Tropical Depression Three forms 400 miles east of the Lesser Antilles* 00:24:23 hype started it fyi 00:24:25 just sayin 00:24:26 *Hype forms as a C3* 00:24:32 dang 00:24:38 hype is gonna be absurd 00:25:00 *Hype absorbs Azirila* 00:25:11 *TD 3 quickly intensifies to C1-Hurricane Mark-and is moving NNW at 60 MPH* 00:25:35 *Azure is a c5* 00:25:50 *Hype starts to turn extratropical* 00:26:21 *Mark continues NNW and slams Puerto Rico as an intensifying C3 storm with 115 MPH winds* 00:26:31 *Azure hits 180 mph* 00:26:48 *Hype however reforms later as a subtropical storm just north of Mark* 00:27:07 *a Sandy-like SS* 00:27:09 *Mark shifts North and in turn hits Turks and Caicos as a slightly weakened C3 storm* 00:27:32 *Hype continues to grow in size* 00:27:41 *but weakens in its core* 00:28:34 *it is now a 40 mph SS* 00:28:36 *Mark intensifies to C4 with 140 MPH winds and turns NE into the Northern Atlantic, south of Bermuda. Mark covers 1120 square miles* 00:29:07 *Azure covers 800 miles* 00:29:19 *Hype goes near Azure* 00:29:32 *It is too loosely organized to absorb anything btw* 00:29:46 *Azure starts to tear parts of Hype from the edge, but not the core* 00:29:59 *Hype enters a fujiwhara with Azure* 00:30:00 *Mark continues across the Northern Atlantic as convection continues to increase in its center. The wind speed is now 150 MPH* 00:30:24 *It begins to orbit Azure* 00:30:24 *Hype becomes a SD* 00:30:42 *but it's being fed moisture from Azure* 00:30:45 *strenghtening it* 00:31:32 *Hype is now a 50 mph SS* 00:32:40 *Hype starts to contract and develop convection over its center of circulation*( 00:32:41 *azure continues strengthening, starting to warm up Hype's core* 00:32:43 *Mark slams into an area of wind shear near Azores, starting to tear the storm apart* 00:33:08 *Hype is now a 70 mph TS* 00:34:08 *Parts of Mark break off and move under an area of favorable conditions southwest of Azores. Mark dissipates a few hours later* 00:35:17 *Azure become a 215 mph c6* 00:36:02 history was nearly made today 00:36:06 *Hype breaks off of the Fujiwhara interaction going towards the US* 00:36:29 /me is a 35 mph Tropical Depression 00:36:44 *The partial remnants of Mark re-organize 250 miles west of Azores. They are now Subtropical Storm Mark* 00:37:05 /me strengthens to TS Bernie 00:37:37 *Hype once again turns extratropical* 00:37:37 *SS Mark reaches a speed of 45 MPH* 00:37:55 *TS Bernie says "Feel the Bern" 00:38:34 *Hype undermines a hurricane named Douglas and absorbs it* 00:38:41 *SS Mark once again shifts NE and makes landfall for a final time in the UK, dissipating shortly thereafter* 00:39:14 *Hype starts to lose its frontal systems* 00:39:21 *TS Bernie becomes a C1 00:40:02 *ES Hype redevelops into SD Hype* 00:40:11 *A new tropical storm named Aaron forms near Cape Verde, beginning to undergo explosive intensification* 00:40:44 *Subtropical Depression Hype is loosely organized and weak* 00:41:00 *it is also 789 miles in diameter* 00:42:42 *Aaron continues to intensify, becoming a very organized 105 MPH C2 within a day of its formation. The storm is only 540 miles from Cape Verde* 00:43:56 *SD Hype becomes SS Hype* 00:45:18 *Aaron remains a C2 for several days. Continuing to move NNW, Aaron becomes a C3 four days later* 00:46:07 *Azure moves to the EPac 00:46:43 *SS Hype stalls near the East Coast* 00:46:50 *Aaron chases and picks up Azure and puts him back in the Atlantic* 00:47:13 *Azure is literally 100 mph stronger* 00:47:30 *Aaron intensifies to 215 MPH* 00:47:31 *Hype is now a remnant low swirling near NC* 00:48:14 *Azure moves to CPac* 00:48:17 *Hype moves eastward away from NC* 00:48:55 *Aaron shifts East and moves back into the Atlantic, still 200 MPH after having produced devastating effects on Mexico* 00:49:44 *Azure goes through a C4 and back into the Atlantic, 230 MPH* 00:49:44 *Hype very weakly interacts with Aaron* 00:50:38 *Aaron attaches Hype to himself and the two storms interact with each other. Aaron begins to fuel Hype's core* 00:50:42 gtg 00:50:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:50:46 (Bye) 00:50:49 \o 00:51:11 *Hype redevelops into a TS* 00:51:33 *Azure joins the interaction, strengthening both systems* 00:51:48 ( I think I was a large Sandy-like remnant low this morning tbh ) 00:52:09 *Aaron continues to fuel Hype as the storms rotate around each other near Bermuda. Azure strengthens Aaron to 220 MPH* 00:52:21 @Hype Okay 00:52:41 *Azure hits 245* 00:52:44 *Hype becomes a C5 again and breaks off to go to the Azores* 00:52:44 Did Nkech make you a (junioradmin) or did you ask for it? 00:52:55 I did. 00:53:01 Okay 00:53:51 *Aaron shifts North and begins to weaken back to a C5 with 175 MPH winds. Aaron approaches Nova Scotia* 00:54:06 *Hype continues to strengthen and recurves SSW to the Lesser Antilies* 00:54:16 *Hype now has 200 mph winds* 00:54:45 *Aaron, although a 145 MPH C4, slams into Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, causing extensive damage* 00:55:01 *Azure hits 300 mph* 00:55:12 *beginning to mess up weather* 00:55:22 *An El Nino forms* 00:55:48 *The El Nino kills off Aaron, who has turned extratropical east of Nova Scotia* 00:56:09 *The El Nino becomes so strong that nothing can remove it* 00:56:20 *The Atlantic Ocean Freezes 00:56:20 *Hype struggles and degenerates to a remnant low* 00:56:34 *The El Nino prohibits further tropical cyclone development* 00:56:50 *The remnant low makes it to the EPac* 00:57:25 *Earth Enters a Ice Age and all the oceans freeze 00:57:33 *Hype dissipates* 00:57:35 *END* 00:57:48 *A new season forms under a Super La Nina* 00:58:26 *Oceans Refreeze to -250 degrees Celsius 00:58:51 *Azure's remnant low immediately warps to the No-Weakening dimension 00:59:24 *The Universe blows up* 00:59:30 *END* 00:59:45 *Azure is in a Multiverse* 01:00:10 *It absorbs the explosion and becomes an APBH 01:01:27 *Azure breaks the rules and hits one googolplex MPH* 01:01:30 *Everything remaining in the universe decintegrates* 01:02:10 *The Big Bang re-occurs and a new universe forms* 01:03:49 *There was no universe* 01:04:05 *Azure merges with the universe and reappears* 01:04:11 *No windspeed limits* 01:07:40 *Chat Dies* 01:08:03 :P 01:08:09 Welcome back 01:09:05 guys 01:09:14 Yeah? 01:09:16 azure doesnt have limits now 01:09:17 :p 01:11:11 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:13:12 *Chat Dies AGAIN* 01:14:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:08 !updatelogs 01:15:10 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 01:15:31 I'm going to head off for the night 01:15:33 (bye) 01:15:50 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:16:00 (Bye) 01:16:35 Back 01:16:40 Hey Sass 01:16:40 Welcome back 01:16:44 Hi Keranique 01:16:55 Sorry I was inactive 01:16:58 I was doing stuff in real life 01:17:28 That's fine. Same here (for the most part) 01:18:56 Wow 01:18:57 215mph 01:19:15 That's sure crazy 01:20:07 Yep. First category 6 on record! That's so awesome! :D 2016 02 05